


not so bad after all

by somehearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, What could possibly happen, derek is a wealthy business man, honestly this was inspired by a picture of hoechlin in a suit, stiles is a waiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehearts/pseuds/somehearts
Summary: the one in which stiles is a waiter for an event that derek happens to be at.





	not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is just a quick fic. 
> 
> thanks go to @soullessminyard on tumblr for reading over this for me <3
> 
> enjoy!!

"Scotty. You said that the one we did before this one would be the last one." Stiles said while fixing his tie in the mirror. 

Scott grimaced at him, "I may have said that, but think of the money Stiles!" Stiles rolled his eyes and took one last look at himself in the mirror before turning to Scott. 

"How are you still so bad at ties?" He said exasperated, stepping forward to fix the other boy's tie. He tightened it before looking Scott up and down. "There. Now we look presentable." 

Scott grinned and held out a fist to Stiles, "fist me." 

"Never, ever say that again." He muttered before reluctantly bumping fists with Scott. 

\-------------------

They arrived at the venue half an hour before the event was meant to start so they could help set everything up. 

"I think we're late enough that we've missed all the hard stuff." Stiles said in a positive tone. Scott snorted and held the door open for Stiles. 

"Let's get this over with." They made their way into the building, seeking out the head chef for the evening. Stiles hung back while Scott went to talk to her. 

Stiles looked around, assessing everything. While being a waiter wasn't exactly a glamorous job, it paid well and he often got tips from the customers, it paid (literally) to be so charming. 

For the next half hour, they were setting up, finishing just in time for the event to start. It was some fancy gala, that a wealthy company was throwing to raise money for charity. 

As the people were arriving, Scott and Stiles were standing at the edge of the room with the other staff, holding trays of champagne and various foods. Stiles looked in disdain at all the fancy people in their finest clothes, pretending to care about the charity when in reality they just wanted to look good in the press. Stiles plastered a fake smile on his face before beginning to make his rounds around the room, charming the hell out of some elderly ladies who tipped generously. His smile grew a little more genuine as he chatted with them. 

"You're a handsome lad." One of them said, patting his cheek lightly. Stiles grinned at her, practically batting his lashes at her.

"And you are very beautiful." He replied, making the old lady titter and blush. 

He was making his way around the room for the third time when he saw him. 

He gaped at the man he had noticed. He looked to be in his early thirties, sporting a full beard, looking very handsome in a tailored navy suit. Stiles was in love. 

Stiles found Scott and pulled him to the side, "Scott. I have found my future husband." 

Scott, who was used to Stiles' dramatics, merely nodded. "And who might this man be?" 

Stiles dramatically clutched his chest, "He's only the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life. A real life Greek god." Scott just rolled his eyes and slapped Stiles lightly on the arm. 

"Go talk to him then." As soon as he said it, Stiles turned to him with wide eyes. 

"Are you kidding me? How could I, a lowly waiter, talk to him, a bearded wonder?" Stiles sputtered, looking at Scott as if he was crazy. 

Scott sighed and walked away from Stiles, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Stiles glared at him before refreshing his tray. 

It took him 20 minutes to talk himself into going over to the Greek god. He was nearly there when he detoured and walked in the opposite direction. 

'Who am I kidding?' He thought bitterly, not watching where he was going. One minute he was walking, the next his tray was on the floor with smashed glasses of champagne. 

"Shit." He gasped, leaning down immediately to pick up the glass shards. Luckily he was at the edge of the room instead of the middle but unluckily he had managed to crash into the Bearded Wonder himself. 

"Fuck my life!" He whispered under his breath before standing up and facing the man, who was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. 

"I'm so sor-" 

"Are you okay?" The man interrupted Stiles, placing his hand on his elbow to steady him.

"Uh, me? I'm fine. Shit! Fuck! Crap sorry, I ruined your suit." Stiles was screaming internally at himself, a) for cursing in front of him and b) for rambling. 

The guy now looked amused, "My suit'll be fine, it's your hands I'm worried about." 

Stiles looked down at his hands and mumbled, "Ow." 

He hadn't even noticed that he'd been cut by the glass, there was blood all over his hands. The man still had his hand on Stiles' elbow and used it to steer him out of the room, towards the bathrooms. 

Once they got there, the man made Stiles sit on the counter while running his hands under the tap. Stiles winced at the stinging and the man apologised. 

"This is so embarrassing. First time in 4 years that I've dropped a tray and of course I do it in front of-" Stiles cut himself off before he said anything embarrassing. 

Well, more than he already has. 

The man chuckled, and carefully wiped Stiles' hands. "So is this your main job?" He asked.

Stiles shook his head, "Just to get a bit of money so I can save up to buy an apartment in Brooklyn." 

The man nodded, "They can be expensive here." 

Stiles shrugged, "I don't even care, plus I'm splitting the cost with my friend Scott. It also means I can finally leave home. I love my dad but I'm 24 and still living at home, it's just sad. I mean I'm gonna be finishing uni this year as well." He had no idea why he was telling all of this to the man but he felt like he could trust him. 

"Where does your dad live?" The man asked conversationally, mainly just holding Stiles' hand at this point. Stiles blushed briefly at the contact, he wasn't planning on being the one to let go first. 

"A small town in Cali called Beacon Hills." He said, looking at the man. 

"No way. That's where I'm from." The man grinned at Stiles. "Wait. Are you the Sheriff's kid?" 

Stiles gaped at him, "Yeah! Dude, what are the chances?" He laughed slightly.

"I'm Derek. Derek Hale." He said, squeezing Stiles' hand. Stiles winced and he immediately let go, "Shit sorry." 

"It's okay, but dude this is so cool. I remember the Hales. My dad's friends with your mom." Stiles said, running his hands under the tap. 

"Little Stiles Stilinski. Well.. not so little anymore." Derek said, looking Stiles up and down. 

Did Derek just check him out? Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked at the other man. 

"Not so little yourself." He said, looking at Derek's arms which were barely contained by the suit jacket. Stiles bit his lip before he realised what he was doing but he then noticed Derek's eyes flicking down to his lips. 

Stiles wasn't sure who moved first but suddenly Stiles had his arms full of Derek, who was holding onto Stiles' waist while Stiles placed his arms around Derek's neck, careful not to touch him with his hands. 

The fact that Stiles was sitting on the counter made the kiss hotter, especially when Derek stepped into the space between his spread legs. Derek squeezed Stiles' waist, who then opened his mouth to Derek. 

The kiss lasted for a little while longer before they pulled away in order to catch their breath. Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles'. 

"We should, uh, get back to the party." He said in a raspy voice. 

Stiles nodded but neither of them made any effort to go back. 

"Or... my place isn't too far away." Derek said quietly, making eye contact with Stiles who grinned in response. 

"Why are we still here then?" He questioned, deciding that maybe these events weren't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat to me on tumblr @alecolightwood !!


End file.
